


Birthday

by Starlightdawn



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Zak's remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightdawn/pseuds/Starlightdawn
Summary: Zak's watching a cookery programme, which triggers memories.Sweet and sorrow, just a bit of (not too explicit) the Zak and Nick pairing.I'm deep into my usual Gothic Horror Writing at the moment, so I needed some light relief....so does Zak(!)....so if you want anything more sexy, please tell me.Thanks to anyone who reads this...all fiction as usual xxx





	Birthday

Birthday

 

He was lost in the memory, the TV playing quietly, some cookery programme about cakes, but he wasn’t watching. His feet, comfy in socks, up on the coffee table, a pair of sweat pants, and a baggy shirt. No cameras today. Gracie wooflled quietly laid warm along his flank, the long walk in the canyon had tired her out. For the moment at least.

No, it was the candles that set him off. Remembering. Remembering the cake he had gotten...oh..must be five..maybe six...years ago...when he was younger...when he felt so much younger….when life was easy…..programmes got made….trailers….locations….all done seemingly without effort…..

Yeah….the cake...it was shaped like a Ghost under a sheet, all luminous white icing, sparkly frosting, and the best thing...the best of all thing….as he bent over, holding his shirt away from the flames, his gaze tilted upwards, seeing all his buddies, his mom...all smiling at him. But right there….eyes sparking, reflecting the small flickering flames, there grinning….like he had all the world in his hand, was Nick.

So, he blew out the candles, shook hands, kissed his mom and his sister….the time went in a whirl of sweet red wine, cake, fun and jokes. Until they settled down, watching a movie. Zak had gone outside by the pool, needing the fresh air, when he heard a whisper.

“Here…...hey Zak…..C’mere…..”

Nick, hanging from a window, beckoning to him. Zak shook his head, smiling.

“Zak...C’mere….I got something for you…..an extra present……”

Standing…..no one around…..sliding in at the window...into the spare room cluttered with boxes….pulling the window blinds back into place, the room was cool and quiet. Nick. his long body lounging against a cupboard, Zak trying not to wonder what the brown eyed man was planning.

He was quick, Zak didn’t stand a chance, as one sinewy arm wrapped around his waist, his face cupped by the familiar hand, the faint whiff of icing sugar clinging to his fingers. The chiselled lips, smiling, always smiling, as Zak stared at his warm mouth. Zak could gaze forever, at anything, anything at all that Nick ever did.

But oh, how he kissed, forthright, he always meant it, no half measures. That afternoon it was intense, something he set off made Zak melt inside, melt but beneath the trembling there was that hard insistent longing, running through him like a hammered ingot of pure gold. He’d settled back onto that old sofa, the one his sister wanted, where a couple of beach towels had been laid out; - Nick always prepared, always ready.

His face warm, he remembered the hands, how they had unzipped, unbuttoned, laid him bare, allowing that mouth to claim him. He marked him, softly running teeth over the skin, untill Zak, first whimpering, then hissing out the jolt of pain, followed by pleasure, as the soft tongue soothed away the teeth marks, sucking against the marks, turning his body liquid.

It didn’t take long until he was almost crying, needing that mouth so, so badly. As he closed his eyes, leaning back, a twinge of remorse twined into his thoughts; he always had been so greedy, for Nick, always taking, always wanting….that warm mouth….the strong body, the way he……

Zak sat up, blinking rapidly, uncomfortable, too hot...too needy.

Turning to Gracie, who was sitting by his side yawning back into wakefulness, he dropped his head so he could whisper in her ear.

“Gracie baby, don’t ever fall in love……..”


End file.
